Talkative Jongin Prequel: Tetangga Baru
by gomiyehet
Summary: Jongin yang cerewet punya tetangga baru di depan rumahnya /Prequel of Talkative Jongin/ ada balasan reviews di dalam/ Uke!Kai Hunkai Sekai / Yaoi / Boyslove / Oneshoot


This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

Talkative Jongin Prequel: Tetangga Baru

"Jongin !"

"Iya _Eomma_ ?"kata Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya ke pintu dapur

"Tolong antarkan kue ini ke tetangga di depan rumah kita"kata _Eomma_ seraya menyodorkan kue yang tertutup kotak transparan kearah Jongin

"Eh ? jadi rumah itu akhirnya ada yang menempati juga setelah sekian tahun"komentar Jongin "Apa mereka orang baik ?"

"Tentu saja. Antarkan ya Jongin"

"Kenapa harus aku ?"Jongin memprotes "aku sibuk _Eomma_"

"Sibuk bermain game maksudmu ?"

Jongin berdecak pelan. Kenapa _Eomma_-nya tahu ?

"Tentu saja _Eomma_ tahu, kau hidup 16 tahun bersama _Eomma_"

Dan kenapa sekarang _Eomma_-nya bisa membaca fikirannya ?

"Sudah cepat ambil kue ini"_Eomma_ masih menyodorkan kue yang berwarna seperti pelangi tersebut

"Untukku ? Whoa… sepertinya enak"Jongin meneerima kue tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar

"Enak saja untukmu. Ini untuk tetangga baru kita. Bukankah _Eomma_ sudah mengatakannya tadi ?"kata _Eomma_ seraya mencubit lengan Jongin pelan

"Ck. Tetangga baru kita dapat kue sedangkan aku dapat cubitan. Tidak adil"jongin setengah merajuk

"Kau ini manja sekali. Cepat antarkan. Atau jatah kue mu di kulkas akan _Eomma_ berikan pada _hyung_-mu"ancam _Eomma_ Jongin

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Jatahnya diberikan pada _hyung_-nya ? Sampai kapanpun Jongin tak akan sudi.

"_Eomma_ tidak adil. Hanya gara-gara aku tidak mau mengantarkan kue kenapa jatahku diberikan pada orang lain?"Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Lagipula _hyung_ juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan sekarang, kenapa aku yang disuruh ?"

"Cepat antarkan saja Jongin !"_Eomma_ nya berseru kesal, terbukti dari nadanya yang naik satu oktaf

"Iya iya. _Eomma_ cerewet sekali"Jongin segera berlari kecil meninggalkan _Eomma_-nya yang sudah mulai mencak-mencak di dapur.

Akhirnya, disinilah Jongin berakhir. Di depan pagar bercat putih yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sibuk memencet bel yang telah disediakan dipagar. Diatas bel tersebut ada tulisan Hangeul 'Oh'.

"Aish, lama sekali sih"Jongin mengomel pelan, tangan kirinya memencet tombol bel dengan gemas

"Pasti mereka sedang sibuk bersih-bersih di dalam. _Eomma_ sih, orang baru saja pindah kenapa langsung didatangi ? Setidaknya kan tunggu sampai mereka selesai menata perabotan atau semacamnya"Jongin masih mendumel pelan

Jongin semakin gemas memencet tombol bel.

'Cepat buka ! Sebentar saja ! Hanya mengantarkan kue !'batin Jongin

"Ya ! hentikan !"bentak seseorang setelah membuka pagar.

Jongin terlonjak kaget. Kue keramat di tangan kanannya nyaris jatuh dari dekapan hangatnya.

"Apa maumu ?"kata orang itu dengan nada tak bersahabat. Kesal sepertinya.

Jongin salah tingkah. Rasanya seperti kau tertangkap basah saat menyembunyikan barang kesayangan milik temanmu.

"Eh-eh… itu…"Jongin gugup, tak berani menatap sepasang manik tajam seperti elang di hadapannya.

'Tenang Jongin. Tenang. Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Ulangi' Jongin mensugestikan dirinya sendiri

"Mianhae aku mengganggu, aku hanya mengantarkan ini dari _Eomma_"Jongin menyodorkan kue keramat berwarna pelangi itu kehadapan orang di depannya. Mata Jongin masih enggan untuk menatap orang di depannya tersebut.

'Ayo, cepat ambil dan tugasku akan selesai'batin Jongin

"Siapa kau ?"kata seseorang tersebut dengan nada dingin

"Eh ?"Jongin tidak menyangka jika mendapat respon diluar perkiraanya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan terpaku beberapa saat ketika melihat wajah orang dihadapannya dengan keseluruhan. Yah… dia tadi hanya melihat sekilas sih. Tapi serius, wajah laki-laki ini tampan sekali.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jongin imnida. Aku tetanggamu, rumahku diseberang rumahmu"jawab Jongin seraya menundukkan tubuh setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali

"Siapa itu, Sehun ?"Tanya seseorang dengan suara keibuan dari belakang si laki-laki pucat—begitulah Jongin menyebutnya.

Si laki-laki pucat menoleh ke belakang "Hanya tetangga"jawabnya, lalu setelah itu berjalan masuk ke dalam

Jongin membulatkan mata. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kue keramat—berwarna pelangi—yang kelihatannya enak—di tangannya ini ?! Dingin sekali. Tidak berperasaan. Kejam. Bahkan laki-laki itu belum menyebut namanya. Apa dia tidak tahu mengantarkan kue merupakan tugas hidup dan mati Jongin ?! Bisa ngamuk _Eomma_-nya jika tahu kue itu tidak sampai pada tempat yang semestinya.

" Silahkan masuk"sapa perempuan yang terlihat keibuan dengan ramah

"Eh ?"Jongin kaget. Dia mengira hidupnya sudah berakhir tadi—sejak laki-laki pucat tak berperasaan itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu pemuda manis ?"spa perempuan itu masih ramah

"Annyeonghaseyo _Ahjumma_, Naneun Jongin imnida. Emm.. aku mengantarkan kue dari _Eomma_. Sebagai ucapan selamat. Mohon diterima."kata Jongin sopan seraya menundukkan tubuh. Ia berusaha sesopan mungkin. Tidak ingin ditolak lagi agar tugasnya cepat selesai.

"Aigoo… kau manis sekali. Jangan terlalu sopan begitu. Ayo mampir dulu"kata wanita ramah sambil menyambut kue dari uluran tangan Jongin

"Tidak usah _Ahjumma_"tolak Jongin halus

"TIdak. Kau tidak akan pergi sebelum mampir"kata wanita itu seraya menarik lengan Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah

SEJAK KAPAN TUGAS MENGANTARKAN KUE MENJADI SESULIT INI ?!

"Maafkan kelakuan Sehun tadi ya, dia memang menyebalkan seperti itu"

Jongin menautkan alisnya "Sehun ? Sehun siapa Ahujumma ?"

"Laki-laki yang kau jumpai pertama kali tadi"jelas wanita itu

'Oh… jadi namanya Sehun"batin Jongin

"Sepertinya kau dan Sehun seumuran. Berapa umurmu ?"

"16 tahun, _Ahjumma_. Aku juga bersekolah di SM High School"kata Jongin, mulai nyaman dengan perlakuan Oh _Ahjumma_

"Berarti seumuran dengan Sehun kalau begitu dan— Aigoo ! dia akan satu sekolah denganmu"kata Oh _Ahjumma_ dengan wajah yang terlihat senang

"Kuharap kalian satu kelas, ayo ikut _Ahjumma_"kata wanita itu menarik lengan Jongin menaiki tangga

"Kemana _Ahjumma_ ?"

"Ke kamar Sehun, kalian kan seumuran, jadi _Ahjumma_ harap kalian dekat apalagi kau laki-laki yang manis, tak apa kan Jongin ?"OH _Ahjumma_ menatap Jongin berharap

Jika sudah seperti ini, bagaimana Jongin bisa menolak ? Seperti memakan buah simalakama. Itulah pepatah yang cocok dengan keadaan Jongin saat ini.

"Iy-iya sih, tak apa"

"Baiklah, _Ahjumma_ akan menelfon _Eomma_-mu nanti. Nah, ini kamar Sehun, kau masuk saja dan bersenang-senanglah"kata Oh _Ahjumma_ lalu mebuka pintu-medorong Jongin masuk-dan meutupnya kembali.

Oke. Untuk pertama kali setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, Jongin berharap _hyung_-nya itu akan menolongnya saat ini juga. Entah bagaimana caranya, Jongin tak peduli. Jongin seperti masuk ke kandang singa saat dirinya ditatap tajam oleh sang pemilik kamar.

'Baiklah Jongin. Tenangkan dirimu. Relax…'sugesti Jongin pada dirinya sendiri 'Hanya seorang Oh Sehun, bukan singa sungguhan..'

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi"sapa Jongin ramah pada seorang laki-laki pucat yang sedang menulis sesuatu diatas meja belajar. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekilas lalu sibuk kembali dengan kegiatannya

"Mm.. kudengar dari Oh _Ahjumma_, kau akan bersekolah di SM High School ?"tanya Jongin—basa-basi lagi yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman pelan

"Dan kita seumuran, berarti kita akan berada di tingkatan yang sama. Yah… kuharap kita satu kelas"sebenarnya Jongin kurang yakin dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Mata sayu Jongin mulai memindai kamar Sehun. Kamar yang cukup nyaman dengan bau cat yang masih terasa menyengat.

"Kenapa berdiri saja disitu ? Ingin jadi patung ?"tegur Sehun. Jongin kaget lalu mulai jalan perlahan mendekati Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan ?"kata Jongin mulai mengintip "Mengerjakan latihan soal ? Untuk apa ? Ujian semester masih lama, lagipula kau kan sudah diterima di SM High School, yang artinya kau sudah melewati test kan ?"

"Hanya tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaran"jawab Sehun sekenanya. Entahlah, Sehun mulai merasa nyaman dengan cerewetnya laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau anak tunggal, Sehun ?"Tanya Jongin lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun

"Wae ?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja"

"Ya. Aku anak tunggal"

"Apakah rasanya enak ? maksudku nyaman ? ahh… bagaimana mengatakannya ya—"

"Biasa saja"

"Eh ? Tidak kesepian ?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa"

"Benar juga ya"kata Jongin "Kalau aku sih, aku punya Hyoyeon _noona_ dan Taemin _hyung_. Hyoyeon _noona_, dia cantik tapi feminim sama sekali bukan gayanya. Dia menyebalkan juga sih—terkadang. Dia memang sering menggodaku. Walaupun begitu, kemampuan menarinya sungguh luar biasa. Aku terkadang iri"Jongin mulai bercerita, Sehun mulai tertarik dengan cerita Jongin

"Hyoyeon _noona_ juga punya puppy, imut sekali~ aku lupa nama puppy-nya. Nanti sajalah aku tanyakan. Aku juga punya _hyung_. Taemin _hyung_. Banyak orang yang bilang aku dan Taemin _hyung_ mirip sekali sampai dikira kembar. Tak heran sih, kami hanya berbeda satu tahun. Banyak juga yang bilang jika Taemin _hyung_ itu lebih ke cantik daripada tampan. Biasanya dia akan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal jika ada yang mengatakannya begitu. Lucu sekali, berarti secara tak langsung mereka juga mengatakan aku cantik kan ?"Jongin masih asik bercerita

"Jika aku sedang kesal dengannya, aku akan memanggilnya dengan Taemin _noona_. Taemin _hyung_ itu juga tak kalah menyebalkan dari Hyoyeon _noona_. Entahlah, mereka berdua selalu punya cara untuk menjahili dan menggodaku"

"Ohya, Taemin _hyung_ juga hebat dalam urusan menari. Keren sekali. Suaranya juga bagus dalam urusan menyanyi. Aku terkadang iri. Dia hampir sempurna jika saja saja penyakit cerobohnya tidak kumat"

"Sejujurnya sih… aku terkadang merasa kesal jika sudah dimirip-miripkan dengan Taemin _hyung_. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, aku ya aku, Taemin _hyung_ ya Taemin _hyung_. Semirip apapun kami, kami tak akan pernah benar-benar sama. Bahkan saudara kembar saja bisa berbeda kan ?"Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun

"A-ah… sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bercerita. Maafkan mulut bodohku ini. Pasti kau bosan mendengar celotehku tadi"kata Jongin menunduk malu, sibuk merutuki mulutnya—yang tidak dapat terkontrol—dalam hati.

"Tak apa, hanya saja… aku tak tahu jika kau bisa se-_talkative_ ini"kata Sehun seraya tersenyum kecil "Aku juga sama"

"Eh ? sama ? Aku tak percaya. Kau kan pendiam cenderung dingin. Bagaimana bisa kau cerewet ?"Jongin memiringkan kepalanya

"Bukan sama pada bagian itu maksudku"Sehun tersenyum kecil, entahlah, dia merasa gemas dengan pandangan polos Jongin

"Jadi bagian yang mana ?"

"Saudara kembar"

"Eh ? Bukankah kau bilang kau anak tunggal ?"

"Bukan saudara. Tapi sepupu"

"Aku tak mengerti"

Sehun menghela nafas "Aku punya sepupu dari China. Luhan. Dia.. seperti refleksi dari kata sempurna. Tampan, pintar dalam bidang menyanyi, sepakbola, maupun pelajaran. Ironisnya... wajahnya mirip denganku. Dia memang _gege_ yang baik. Sangat baik. Walaupun begitu, aku kadang tertekan. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya.. ? Intinya aku merasa sama seperti yang kau rasakan"

Jongin tak bereaksi banyak "Itu kalimat terpanjang pertama yang ku dengar darimu"Jongin tersenyum cerah. Sehun ternyata tak sedingin itu.

Sehun juga heran sendiri. Mengapa ia terbuka pada orang yang baru ia kenal yang ironisnya bahkan tak sampai dua jam ! Mengapa ia cepat merasa nyaman pada laki-laki ini ? Sehun tak mengerti. Walaupun begitu, ia senang. Entahlah, beban yang ia rasakan seakan sedkit terangkat saat sudah berbagi.

Sehun juga heran. Kemana sifat dinginnya tadi pergi ? Apa dunia sudah akan kiamat ?

"Sehun, kenapa kau tersenyum ? Apa ada yang lucu ?"Tanya Jongin lagi

Bahkan Sehun tak sadar jika dirinya tersenyum. Ada apa ini ?! Sehun tak ingat jika pernah dekat dengan orang secepat ini. Sungguh.

Mata Jongin memindai kamar Sehun. Dia mendapati rak buku yang sebagiannya sudah terisi penuh dengan komik.

"Wooah Sehun ! Komikmu banyak sekali ! Boleh aku melihatnya ?"Jongin langsung beranjak menuju rak buku Sehun dan melihat komik-komik itu dengan wajah yang cerah

Sehun tak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa hangat saat melihat senyum cerah Jongin.

"Ternyata kau punya seri ini ! Aku tak menyangka, ini kan edisi terbatas "Jongin masih antusias dengan komik-komik Sehun "Aku ingin baca semuanya ! Tapi…."

Sehun beranjak menghampiri Jongin "Tak apa, pinjam saja sesukamu. Tapi kau harus menjaganya dengan baik"

"Benarkah ? Benarkah ? Kau baik sekali Sehun !"Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar dan reflek memeluk Sehun.

Sehun mematung. Tak menyangka reaksi Jongin seheboh ini.

"Sehun kenapa rak buku mu tak ada rodanya ?"Tanya Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Masih tak menyadari mematungnya Sehun.

"Memang kenapa harus beroda ?"

"Kau kan tadi bilang aku boleh pinjam sesukanya. Aku ingin pinjam semuanya. Akan lebih mudah membawa semua komik ini jika rak bukunya beroda"

"Jadi maksdumu kau ingin membawa semua komikku serta rak bukunya ke rumahmu ? Begitu ?"

"Tepat sekali !"

"Pabbo ya. 'pinjam sesukamu' bukan berarti membawa semuanya !"

"Hehe.. salah sendiri bilang sesukanya"

"Kalau begitu aku mengubahnya menjadi 'kau tak boleh meminjam satupun'"

"E-eh ? Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau serius sekali"kata Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kau tahu ? orang yang selalu serius akan cepat mati"

"Kata siapa itu ?"

"Kataku. Baru saja kukatakan kan ?"

"Sehun, Jongin ?"terdengar ketukan serta suara panggilan dari luar kamar Sehun

Sehun dan Jongin refleks menoleh kearah pintu lalu mendapati Oh _Ahjumma_ atau Ibu Sehun membuka pintu.

"Wah.. kalian sudah akrab ternyata"kata Oh _Ahjumma_ terlihat senang "Tapi sayang sekali.. Jongin harus segera pulang karena _Eomma_-nya sudah memanggilnya"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Aish dasar _eomma_, tadi mengusirku, sekarang menyuruhku pulang"omelnya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar Sehun lalu Sehun pun tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah, Sehun-ssi,_Ahjumma_, Aku pulang dulu ya._Gamsahamnida._ _Annyeong_"kata Jongin lalu berjalan menuju pintu

"_Chankkaman_"seru Sehun. Jongin dan Oh _Ahjumma_ menatap sehun heran.

"Biar kuantar"kata Sehun dengan wajah datar

"Ini"Sehun menyodorkon tiga buah komik saat mereka berdua sudah berada dip agar rumah Sehun

"Kau memberikannya padaku ?"kata Jongin tersenyum lebar

"Enak saja. Aku meminjamkannya padamu"

"Ya.. ya.. aku tahu. _Gamsahamnida_"JOngin lalu berjalan riang menuju rumahnya

"Jongin !"panggil Sehun sebelum Jongin sampai di pagar rumahnya. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya "Ya ?"

"Aku tak mau tahu. Nanti malam komik-komik itu harus sudah kembali padaku"kata Sehun lalu berjalan masuk dan menutup pagar

"YA ! Kau menyebalkan ! Kenapa kau pinjamkan jika begitu !"Jongin berteriak sewot lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Senyum Jongin terkambang tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Berarti nanti malam ia akan ke rumah Sehun lagi kan ?

Tanpa Jongin tahu, Sehun tertawa di balik pagar. Sehun sengaja mengatakan itu agar Jongin kembali bermain kerumahnya. Entahlah, Sehun merasa nyaman dengan laki-laki itu. Ia jadi tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam.

Tanpa Sehun tahu, _Eomma_-nya sedang memperhatikan Sehun dari jendela. Ia tak menyangka putra dinginnya itu akan tertawa setelah sekian lamanya. Eomma Sehun tersenyum. Ternyata Jongin membawa pengaruh baik.

.

.

(END)

Huwaaaa apaan nih ?

Cerita gajelas lagi kan ? Huhu

Kemarin ada yg minta sequel jadi…. TADA ! tapi prequel kan ya ? gapapa ya ? huhuuu

Oiya, jeongmal gamsahamnida yang udah review. Gak nyangka reviewnya sebanyak itu *terharu*

Gamsahamnida.. gamsahamnida *bow*

Jangan lupa isi lagi kotak review yang tak berdaya di bawah ini ya ^^

Chotaein816: Iya sabar banget, walaupun aslinya pen ngusir wkwk

Meliarisky7: Ini prequel aja ya ? gapapa ya ?

Ainurulnaf: Whoaa makasih ne ini dia ff selanjutnya udah muncul

Novisaputri09: Makasih yaaa.. iya ini udah muncul wkwk

Kainieris: Ini udah buat lagi ^^ makasih udah ripiu

Putrifibrianti96: Iya gemesin kan ? Ayo kita culik jonginnya ^^)9 ini udah muncul ^^

Miszshanty05: Ini udah muncul ^^ makasi uda ripiu ^^

Citrarois: iya mian kalo pendek ini udah panjang kan ? 2k semoga suka ^^

Jonginnisa: Ini udah muncul wkwk gomawo ^^

Saphire always for onyx: yeay ^^ makasih lo udah disemangatin ^^

Vioolyt: waduh ? sakit gak perutnya ? wkwk gomawo udah ripiu ^^ ini ada muncul prequelnya, semoga suka ^^

Kaihun70: ini udah prequel ^^ semoga suka

Jonginkai: iya gemesin gak sih ? :3 makasih udah suka ^^ maksih udah ripiu ^^

Jungdongah: Okey, gomawo sarannya, ntar deh dibikinin. Tapi ga janji ya :p gomawo uda ripiu ^^

Cute: gomawo sarannya ^^ gomawo udah ripiu ^^

LM90: iya kali ya :D makasih sekali sudah dibilang keren ^^ si yehet harus beli komik baru lagi kayaknya biar gak dibilang ngebosenin wkwk

saya orchestra: duh terharu dibilang manis, eh yang manis authornya apa ff nya? /plak oke makasi uda ripiu^^

Askasufa: iya naik ! asdfghjk kesel deh huhu.. eh, makasih udah ripiu ^^

Anonime9095: waduh dibilang menghibur jadi terharu, makasih udah ripiu ^^ uas nya udah selesai kok ^^ cie perhatian wkwk/plak

Org: maaf ne kalo kamu ga terhibur aku bikin prequel semoga suka ^^ makasi udah di kritik ^^ aku seneng kok. Serius ._.v

Rizkakim: makasih ne ^^ ini ff nya udah muncul lagi ^^ makasih udah ripiu ne ^^

Kamong jjong: Iya jongin nih bikin gemes :3 ayo kita culik !

Makasih banyak yg udah ngeripiu ^^ mind to ripiu again ? ^^

Love,

Gomiyehet


End file.
